The present invention relates to mattress structures, and particularly to a mattress replacement for use on any deck for a bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mattress structure having a core support structure that is shaped and configured to provide improved support and firmness characteristics.
The illustrated embodiment of the present invention includes a mattress structure having a cover configured to define an interior region, and a mattress core including a shear material formed to include a plurality of adjacent sleeves. The mattress core is located in the interior region. The apparatus also includes a support element located within each of the plurality of sleeves to provide support for a patient.
In one illustrated embodiment, the support element includes at least one elongated foam cylinder. In another illustrated embodiment, the support element includes three elongated foam cylinders stacked within each of the plurality of sleeves.
In yet another illustrated embodiment, the support element includes a woven thermoplastic material. The woven thermoplastic material may be formed to include spring indentions or into any desired shape. The support elements may also include a plurality of preinflated air bags.
In still another illustrated embodiment, the support element includes a foam insert having a bottom foam section with a first ILD and a top foam section coupled to the bottom foam section. The top foam section has a second ILD less than the first ILD. End foam blocks may be coupled to opposite ends of the top and bottom foam sections. The illustrated end foam blocks have a third ILD greater than the first ILD.
In the illustrated mattress core, the plurality of sleeves are formed by a continuous sheet of material tacked to a bottom sheet at spaced apart locations. A web is coupled between adjacent sleeves to keep the sleeves upright and help control the firmness of the mattress core.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.